yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: Foreign Influence
Chapter 3: Foreign Influence is the third chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot This chapter begins with Kiryu and Haruto arriving in Onomichi. Kiryu must begin his search by gathering information from the locals. You will come across a lady in a purple dress who is watering her flowers. Speak to her. The lady opens her bar and inside there is a man who is already inside drinking. He immediately is skeptical and questions Kiyo. Nagumo wants to know where Kiryu is from and is extremely skeptical about him. Kiryu takes him outside where he challenges him to a fight. After defeating him, he warns you that he will return and that you should head back to Tokyo as soon as possible. Kiryu decides that he should return to Kiyomi's Bar immediately. When pressed for additional information, Kiyomi reveals that she has never seen Haruka and she unfortunately can't help Kiryu. Kiyomi does reveal to Kiryu that she knows somebody who might be willing to give him a place to stay at. Kiyomi reveals that Kiryu can stay at The Navy Apartments. Ino shows up outside the bar and shows you the way to the apartments. After you arrive at the Navy Apartments, Haruto begins to cry because he is hungry. Kiryu is out of milk so he must go and find some in the city. A man talking on a cellphone to his girlfriend Chi-chan tells you that you should be able to find some at the pharmacy. When Kiryu gets to the pharmacy, it is closed. The pharmacy owner answers, but tells Kiryu that they are all out of milk. She does mention that Ino should be able to get some. Kiryu decides to head to Kiyomi's bar to see if she can get ahold of Ino. Ino reveals that a nearby barber will share some milk with you. At the barber shop, you will encounter a drunk yakuza member who is peeing in the streets. Defeat him and you will get the milk promised to you at the barber shop. Head back to the Navy Apartments and feed Haruto. A knock is heard at the door and it is Kiyomi who has come to visit. She comes and helps with Haruto. Tasks *Gather info. *Go to Kiyomi's Bar. *Go to The Navy Apartments. *Get some Milk. *Go to the pharmacy. *Go to Kiyomi's Bar. *Go to the Barber shop. *Go to the Navy Apartments. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Foreign Influence 1.jpg Foreign Influence 2.jpg Foreign Influence 3.jpg Foreign Influence 4.jpg Foreign Influence 5.jpg Foreign Influence 6.jpg Foreign Influence 7.jpg Foreign Influence 8.jpg Foreign Influence 9.jpg Foreign Influence 10.jpg Foreign Influence 11.jpg Foreign Influence 12.jpg Foreign Influence 13.jpg Foreign Influence 14.jpg Foreign Influence 15.jpg Foreign Influence 16.jpg Foreign Influence 17.jpg Foreign Influence 18.jpg Foreign Influence 19.jpg Foreign Influence 20.jpg Foreign Influence 21.jpg Foreign Influence 22.jpg Foreign Influence 23.jpg Foreign Influence 24.jpg Foreign Influence 25.jpg Foreign Influence 26.jpg Foreign Influence 27.jpg Foreign Influence 28.jpg Foreign Influence 29.jpg Foreign Influence 30.jpg Foreign Influence 31.jpg Foreign Influence 32.jpg Foreign Influence 33.jpg Foreign Influence 34.jpg Foreign Influence 35.jpg Foreign Influence 36.jpg Foreign Influence 37.jpg Foreign Influence 38.jpg Foreign Influence 39.jpg Foreign Influence 40.jpg Foreign Influence 41.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters